narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kimura Asako
, Generic Sealing Technique , Body Flicher Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Hell Viewing Technique, Bringer of Darkness Technique, Descending Hell Technique, Double False Surroundings Technique, False Surroundings Technique, Tree Binding Death,Flower Petal Escape Mist Servant Technique Sly Mind Affect Technique Phantom Voice Technique Petal Assault Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique, Earth Release: Rock Section Cane , Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Release Armor, Lighting Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Lightning Transmission, , Dynamic Entry, Leaf Gale, Leaf Whirlwind, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Strong Fist, , Chakra Chains, |tools= Senbon, Kunai, Shuriken, Regular knives, Wire, Scrolls |clan = N/A}} Background Kimura Asako was born to Kimura Seiji and his wife, Jun. As a child, her father spent much of his time away from home, but with every return, he would spoil the young girl with gifts and affection. Both her parents saw to it that she was enrolled in the Academy in Tanigakure. She was fair student, finding her passion in genjutsu and bukijutsu. She had phenomenal chakra control and quickly grasped techniques such as walking on water and even learned to allowed chakra to flow through her weaponry so she could adjust the sharpness or length. At the age of 12, Asako learned that her father had been murdered while visiting relatives. The girl was heartbroken and made it her goal to become a kunoichi stronger than her father so that he could see that his teaching did not go to waste. Uzushiogakure After graduating the Tanigakure Academy, Asako was placed on the usual team of three genin and one jounin. It is not clear when she left Tanigakure or a what rank, but no warrant was set for her arrest, so it can be assumed that she left with permission or on amicable terms with the village. Travelling around, Asako would occasionally bump into people who seemed to know her, or had at least met someone who looked like her and shared her name. This she thought was strange, since not many people had red hair or the name "Asako" for that matter. Tired of strange looks and mistaken identity, Asako journeyed to Uzushiogakure, hoping to fit in there for a change. The young woman would find herself asking more questions than answers. The Prophet, Uzumaki Keito, professed to know something about her father that she lacked knowledge of. Come to find out, the Asako she had been mistaken for was an Uzumaki and on top of that, the fiancee of Shinko and the mother of his twin children. He implied to her that the two were somehow related, but Asako chose not to believe for a great deal of time. Asako had opted to stay at the inn for a while before setting out and finding her own place. This however, was solved thanks to her meeting Omeno Uzumaki. The two became quick friends and lived together, Asako's only request being not to bring women into the house when she was around. This was due to the Uzumaki's flirty and "player" personality (and the fact that they had met right after he had sex with three girls and he walked out of the house in his boxers). This however, never became a problem. Keito's words nagged at the girl and finally, Asako elected to get a blood test done to see if her lineage was even Uzumaki. It came as a shock to her that not only was she an Uzumaki, her genes were similar to that of the very Asako she had been mistaken for. It was then, Asako learned of her father's double life. Kimura Seiji was in fact Uzumaki Akiria, the father of Uzumaki Asako... Making the two half sisters. This fact deeply disturbed her, even after having a talk to talk with Athos, despite their rather cold relationship. Asako would go home and get stupid drunk. It wouldn't be long before Omeno found her. With both of the teens intoxicated, the night got interesting. Not too long after, the two would enter into a relationship. For now, Asako divides her time between Omeno, training, and studying psychology. Appearance Asako is extremely pretty, but denies any compliment given to her, not fully believing it herself. She considers herself of average appearance. She is currently underweight from the lack of food she's been eating while travelling, opting to save her money to afford her own place eventually. She has red hair the reaches midway down her back, though denies any lineage leading to the Uzumaki. Her skin is slightly tanned from being outside often. Her sky blue eyes are rather innocent, but easily light up with annoyance or humor. She has a tattoo in black on the base of her neck; the kanji for remember　覚え (oboe) in honor of her father. Personality Asako is generally very friendly, not shirking when someone goes to shake her hand or give her a hug, though at times she may be taken aback. She tends to smile often, even when she's angry, which tends to throw people off. Beneath that friendly exterior, Asako has a fighting spirit. She doesn't like backing down from fights unless she knows that she is outmatched. A bit of a sass, she tends to be sarcastic towards most people she meets and becomes familiar with. She gives respect to those she believe deserve it. Asako is extremely loyal, as shown with her tattoo in honor of her father. Although her trust is easily gained, once it is lost, it can be hard to get back. She also tends to shift blame from herself onto other things such as people, animals, even inanimate objects. When she does take the blame, it is rarely willingly and usually grudgingly. When drunk, Asako tends to be even more up front about her feelings and laughs at even some of the saddest situations. Category:Female